Ring Around the Rosy
by Kitsune Mage
Summary: Do you think he slipped something in Faisan’s drink' Syaoran asked, glancing at the pale form in the bed. Fai had long since fallen into a fever induced sleep, moaning something incoherent every so often. FaixKuro with a side of SakuraxSyaoran.
1. Ring Around the Rosy

_Lookie Mum! I'm growing wings and moving away from Harry Potter fanfiction! So, yeah...my first Tsubasa fic. Little nervous, but I'm taking the daring dive anyway!_

_Lono:That's a girl._

_Do I get a cookie? Or chocolate?_

_Lono: No._

_Meanie. Anyway... This is Fai-Kuro, don't like it, don't read it. So without further ado, I bring you this first chapter of Ring Around the Rosy. _

* * *

"What's that smell?" Sakura asked as soon as they all had gathered their bearings. She, much like Fai was, was covering her nose and mouth. Syaoran seemed to be choking on the potent stench that floated threw the air. Kurogane was trying hard to ignore it, but was failing miserably. Mokona had made itself comfortable on Fai's shoulder quickly, seemingly not noticing the smell at all. 

"It smells like rotting flesh." Kurogane muttered, trying to discreetly bury his face in the fur on Fai's hood. The stench really was unbearable. The ninja was beginning to think that Mokona didn't have a sense of smell.

"I feel ill." Fai murmured, touching Kurogane's hand lightly. Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Mokona, do you sense a feather?" Syaoran asked, hoping that Sakura's feather wasn't in that world. The sooner they left it, the better.

"Its faint, but its there." Mokona said. There was a collective groan from the group. Not one of them wanted to stay.

"What are you doing outside?" A man asked, sticking his head out of the door of what looked like an inn. "It's too windy out! You'll catch the plague!"

"The plague?" Fai asked once they were inside the inn, safe from the disease ridden wind.

"Haven't you heard?" The man asked, "It's spreading throughout the country! There's no way to stop it!"

"Is it deadly?" Syaoran asked.

"Very." The man nodded, "I lost my young daughter to it."

"That's horrible." Sakura said, "What if one of us gets it?"

"I highly doubt a disease would kill one of us." Kurogane muttered.

"That's the spirit Kuro-tan!" Fai said, clapping. Kurogane just gave him a look before he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you're lucky I love you.'

"You should all be careful when you go out. You especially don't want lose these two." The man said, pointing to Sakura and Fai. Sakura blushed slightly while Fai put his hand on Kurogane's to prevent him from grabbing his sword.

"When did this plague begin?" Syaoran asked, now wondering how long it could have been going on. It seemed to have been months to years at the very least. That is, if you could tell by the stagnant air.

"Rumor has it that this weird feather thing brought it." The man said, "Our scholars are studying it as we speak. We've lost three of them already."

"Aren't you afraid to lose more?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"More lives will be lost if no one tries to stop it." Fai said, "What is your name?"

"I am Kieran. Kieran Talverion." The man said, bowing in an extravagant manner. He then, being the chivalrous man he was, kissed Sakura and Fai's hands. Syaoran didn't look at all pleased with Kieran and if it weren't for Fai's soft touch, Kurogane would've killed the innkeeper right then and there. "You haven't introduced yourselves yet."

"Why should we?" Kurogane growled before Fai could begin introducing them.

"My, my, aren't we rude. I graciously saved you from the evils carried by the wind and this is the thanks I get! Why, I am injured!" Kieran rested the back of his hand against his forehead. Kurogane snorted at his melodramatics. Fai wasn't even this bad at his worst.

"Kieran-san, Kurogane-san doesn't mean to be mean." Sakura said, "I'm Sakura and this is Syaoran-kun."

"Why, it's nice to meet you Miss Sakura and valiant champion Syaoran." Kieran said with a bright smile, "And you two fine gentlemen are…?"

"I'm Fai D. Flowright and this is Kuro-"

"-gane." The ninja finished before one of his stupid nicknames escaped the mage's lips. Fai smiled up at him, having been expecting Kurogane to cut him off.

"Ah, the beauty and the beast." Kieran said, nodding knowingly.

"Who are you calling a beast!" Kurogane growled, almost knocking over Fai and his chair as he stood.

"He is a beast in bed." Fai murmured so that only Kurogane and Kieran could hear him. He smiled cheekily when he saw Kurogane's face become tinted with red. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged confused glances as the three older men continued with their antics.

* * *

"You look dizzy." Kurogane muttered, looking at Fai out of the corner of his eye. The magician looked like he was going to lose what they had had for dinner pretty soon. 

"Oh, good." Fai said airily, "I feel dizzy."

"You looked flushed, angel." Kieran said, "Have another drink."

"Stop calling him 'angel'." Kurogane growled, moving the drink away from Fai. "I think he's had enough anyway."

"He's fine." Kieran said, waving Kurogane off. "He'll feel better after he's had another drink."

"I've had enough Kieran-san." Fai said, resting his head on the table. "Where are the children?"

"Ah! The princess and her valiant knight went off to find clothes and what-not for you." Kieran said. Kurogane raised an eyebrow. The innkeeper was up to something and he didn't like it. Syaoran and Sakura always told them when they were going out. Not to mention that they had taken Mokona with them also. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Well, I think I'm going to go lay down." Fai said, getting up from the table. Kurogane noted that he seemed to be a little shaky and stood to make sure he didn't fall, but Kieran beat him to it.

"Allow me to help you to your room." Kieran said, grabbing Fai's arm. "We can't be having someone as beautiful as you falling, now can we?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurogane growled. Kieran just brushed his dingy hair back with the most twisted smiled the ninja had ever seen.

"All in good time." The innkeeper said as Fai collapsed into his arms. He carried the mage to one of the rooms, leaving a seething Kurogane behind.

* * *

"You two shouldn't have come to this town." A woman said from a doorway as Sakura and Syaoran passed her cottage. "Disease isn't the only thing that resides here." 

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, stopping short. Syaoran fell over trying to avoid running into her.

"What I mean is that this town is full of deceit. You can't trust many people." The woman said, "I almost regret moving here."

"You're not from this town?" Syaoran asked, standing up. The woman shook her head.

"Where I come from, people are truthful." The woman said, "Come have some tea. Your companions will be fine for now. Well, at least the raven haired one."

"How do you know about Fai-san and Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked, following the woman into the house.

"I'm a seer." The woman said, "Not a seer in the sense you must know. I don't see the future. I see what others cannot even if it's under their nose. Some just call it intuition. What do you think Miss Sakura? Or should I call you Princess Sakura like your friend here?"

"It can't be intuition if you know my name." Sakura said, looking around the cottage. "What are all these potions for?"

"I'm a healer also." The woman said, "Being seer isn't something you can live off of, you know. Don't look at me like that Syaoran. If I didn't become a healer, I would be known as 'That Crazy Seer Lady That Lives in the Alley'."

"What is your name?" Sakura asked.

"I am Naiya Mercuria." The woman said, "You shouldn't stay at the inn. There have been many beautiful travelers that have gone to stay there. All of them died mysteriously. I fear that it may be too late to protect Fai, but Sakura still has a chance to escape a horrible and deadly fate."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, "What's wrong with the inn?"

"It's not the inn itself, but rather, its owner." Naiya said, pouring them each some tea. "I'm sure you have met Kieran."

"Kieran-san is very odd." Sakura said, "He keeps touching me and Fai-san."

"Kurogane-san looks like he's going to kill him." Syaoran said, nodding his head to confirm Sakura's statement.

"You kids should be wary of Kieran." Naiya said, "The man is a snake."

"Is he causing the-"

"No, the feather you are looking for is. I figure it must be our little princess' memory of illness."

"How do-"

"Do not concern yourself with that. Drink up and be on your way." Naiya said with a warm smile. "You are welcome to stay here when you realize how dangerous Kieran is."

* * *

"Listen you bastard, is there or isn't there a healer or doctor or someone _useful_ in this town?" Kurogane growled, holding Kieran up against the wall. 

"My, my, you are such a brute Kurogane." Kieran sighed, "Poor angel must be ashamed to have a lover like you."

"Answer me!" Kurogane yelled, ignoring Kieran's comments. The smaller man just simply sighed.

"Do you treat angel like this?" Kieran asked, "I'm shocked that he hasn't left you yet. Maybe I could win his-"

"Could you two be a little quieter?" Fai moaned from the bed, "My head hurts."

"We're back!" Sakura called from downstairs. Kurogane dropped Kieran before opening the door. Sakura and Syaoran walked in to find Kieran on the floor with Kurogane standing between him and the bed where Fai lay.

"What's wrong with Fai-san?" Syaoran asked, noting how flushed Fai looked.

"It's just a small fever. I'll be fine after some rest." Fai said as Sakura sat down on the bed with Mokona in her arms.

"It's more than just a fever." Kurogane muttered, "We need to find a healer or a doctor."

"Naiya-san is a healer." Sakura said, "We always can go get her."

"That witch doesn't know the first thing to healing." Kieran said, "She only pretends to be a healer so that people don't think she's crazy. I see through her though."

"Oh, do you Kieran?" A woman said, tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. "Others may be blind to your plans, but I know better."

"Naiya-san, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, "You said that you had work to do."

"So I did." Naiya said, "I should get to work then, shouldn't I?"

"I don't want your filth in my inn. You'll scare away costumers." Kieran muttered, glaring at Naiya. The seer pointedly ignored him.

"You are Fai, correct?" Naiya said, approaching the bed.

"Yes, did Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun tell you about us?" Fai asked, looking up at the woman curiously.

"Yes and no." Naiya said, "I knew your name before I even met Sakura and Syaoran."

"What were you doing with the kid and the princess?" Kurogane growled, not trusting Naiya at all.

"We had some tea. That's all." Naiya said, "He's been poisoned."

"Who has been poisoned?" Syaoran asked.

"You didn't even examine him!" Kieran hissed, pointing accusingly at Naiya.

"There is no reason to." Naiya said, "I knew that he had been poisoned before I even came here. I felt that the children and Kurogane (He's a treat for the eyes, hm?) needed to know."

"Get out." Kieran growled, pointing to the door.

"Do not linger here for long if you value the lives of those who are precious to you." Naiya said, heading for the door. "Good day."

* * *

"Don't let the princess drink anything that Kieran guy touches, got it kid?" Kurogane said roughly. Syaoran stopped in the doorway and looked back at the ninja. 

"Do you think he slipped something in Fai-san's drink?" Syaoran asked, glancing at the pale form in the bed. Fai had long since fallen into a fever induced sleep, moaning something incoherent every so often.

"I saw him put something in his drink. I just didn't know what it was." Kurogane said, "I should have stopped the idiot from drinking it."

"Maybe Naiya-san will be able to save him." Syaoran said, watching Kurogane press his hand against Fai's rosy cheek.

"I'm doubtful." Kurogane said hoarsely, "Let's hope that death takes him quickly."

"Kurogane-san?"

"You haven't left yet?"

"You seem to be gentle only with Fai-san. Why?"

"That's none of your business." Kurogane growled, "Go to bed. We're leaving this inn at dawn."

* * *

_Okay...now for the moment of truth! What do you guys think? _

_Loko: You seem oddly ...frightened._

_'Tis been a rough day. Anyway...Next week (or sooner I hope) I'll post chapter 2: Pocket Full of Posy._


	2. Pocket Full of Posy

And finally here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. I had to change some stuff then I got distracted. So...yeah...

Lono: She was also in shock for awhile.

I never got so many reviews for one chapter! I love you all! Here! Have some cupcakes! (hands out cupcakes to reviewers) And now I bring you chapter 2: Pocket Full of Posy.

Loko: You're forgetting something...

I am? Oh! Right...I'm such a bad person for not putting this at the beginning of chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a fleecy blanket and my beloved blue slippers.

* * *

The smell of rotten flesh seemed to have become worse through the night. Thankfully Naiya had given them masks to protect them somewhat from the disease that ailed the country. Kurogane had a feeling that moving Fai wasn't the best thing to do while there was poison in the mage's system, but it couldn't be helped at the moment. They had to leave the inn and find elsewhere to stay or else risk losing more than one member of their group. 

Fai was awake, but was too weak to stand. Kurogane had originally planned to carry him on his back, but it was quickly found that being in a sitting position made the mage incredibly dizzy. Mokona had tried to sit in Fai's arms, but Kurogane refused to carry the creature also. So, Mokona settled with riding on Syaoran's head. Sakura was bouncing along beside, picking up flowers as they went.

"Naiya-san's cottage is right over there." Syaoran said, pointing to the humble looking cottage at the end of a row of shops.

"I hope she has enough room for us." Sakura said, "Her cottage didn't seem very big and it was cluttered."

"She wouldn't have offered if she didn't have the room, Sakura-hime." Syaoran said.

"Don't fall asleep on me, you damn mage." Kurogane muttered, shifting Fai in his arms slightly.

"I'm sleepy though, Kuro-tan." Fai mumbled, resting his head against Kurogane's shoulder. The ninja grunted, knowing that Fai was going to fall asleep anyway.

"Ten more deaths took place last night." Naiya said from the doorway of the cottage as they approached. "How many more will die of this plague that contaminates our air?"

"Good morning, Naiya-san!" Sakura said cheerfully. Naiya smiled at the girl, moving away from the door to allow her guests in.

"You are a brilliant light in these dark times, you know Sakura." Naiya said, "You are the salvation this country needs and yearns for."

"Is there anything you can do to help Fai-san?" Syaoran asked, glancing over at the two older men. In the short amount of time it took to get from the inn to Naiya's cottage, Fai's outer coat had turned into a dingy grey. Kurogane was currently helping him out of it.

"I'm sure I can find something." Naiya said, "Though, I cannot promise that it will be found before it is too late."

"Do you have a vase I can put these in?" Sakura asked, suddenly remembering the flowers in her hand. "I picked them for Fai-san."

"Ah, yes. I do have a vase somewhere." Naiya said, scanning the cluttered shelves. She plucked a vase out from behind flasks of various sizes and shapes. "Let's put these pretty flowers in some water and then we should put our ailing friend to bed."

* * *

Fai moaned as he woke. He looked around the room he was in, trying to figure out where he was. The room was cozy looking, though a little too cluttered for his tastes. Finally, his eyes fell upon a bouquet of blue, white, and purple flowers.

"Ah, you're awake." Someone said from the doorway. Fai couldn't recognize the voice at all, but it was most definitely female. It wasn't cheerful or innocent like Sakura's; rather it was more knowing and sad. It was as if the owner of the voice had seen more of death than they care to admit.

"Where are the others?" Fai asked weakly, trying to sit up. The person pushed him back down gently.

"Don't move. It'll make the poison spread faster."

"Who are you?"

"The poison is affecting your memory. I expected this." The person sighed, "I'm Naiya Mercuria. The others left you in my care while they search for Sakura's feather. Though, that eye candy of yours didn't want to leave your side."

"Where did those flowers come from? And where am I?" Fai asked, looking up into the woman's lilac eyes.

"Sakura picked those flowers for you." Naiya replied, "And you are in one of the guest rooms in my cottage."

"Eye candy?"

"Kurogane. You're very lucky to have him." Naiya said, "I wish I had a nice strong man like that to sweep me off of my feet."

"Why aren't I at the inn anymore?" Fai asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"The others didn't want to endanger you further or let Kieran have a chance of doing to same to Sakura." Naiya said, wringing out a cloth. She gently placed it on Fai's forehead. "Let's try to get your fever down now, hm?"

* * *

Kurogane sat on a rock as he watched Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona run through a field. Sakura and Mokona had insisted on picking more flowers for Fai. Syaoran had happily joined them, finding that it was good to do something for the mage even though they had failed to get Sakura's feather.

"Kurogane is so grumpy today!" Mokona said, bouncing over to the ninja. "Is he mad that he had to leave Fai alone with Naiya-san?"

"Shut up, manjuu!" Kurogane growled, grabbing Mokona by the ears. Sakura and Syaoran looked at him blankly, arms filled with flowers. He scowled at them, dropping Mokona.

"Kurogane-san, are you worried about Fai-san?" Sakura asked, running to rejoin the ninja. Syaoran was close behind her.

"I don't trust that seer." Kurogane muttered, "She could be in league with that innkeeper for all we know!"

"Naiya-san is the only person that can help Fai-san though…" Syaoran said. Kurogane glared at him.

"Are you and Fai-san in…love?" Sakura asked nervously. Kurogane looked at them for a minute before sighing and standing.

"Let's head back. Fai should be awake by now." He muttered.

"Kurogane loves Fai!" Mokona started chanting, jumping onto the ninja's head. Kurogane just growled as they made their way back to Naiya's cottage.

* * *

"Kuro-wan!" Fai cried, hugging the surprised Kurogane as he walked through the door. His cheeks were still rosy from his fever, but other than that he looked fine.

"Fai-san!" Sakura cried, running to the blonde. They embraced for a minute before Naiya interrupted them.

"I gave him a potion that helps him move about while he is ill." The seer said, "Although, he is not to leave the house. At this point in time, the plague would kill him instantly."

"He should be resting." Kurogane growled, "The poison-"

"The poison has already spread through his body." Naiya said, "The antidote may not be ready in time. Enjoy what little time you have left with him."

"Syaoran-kun, Mokona, and I picked some more flowers for you." Sakura said, showing Fai the colorful flowers that they had found in the field.

"Thank you!" Fai said happily, "You three are so sweet."

"Kuro-rin was all grumpy today." Mokona said, settling on Sakura's head.

"Kurogane, may I speak with you in the kitchen?" Naiya said. Kurogane glanced at his traveling companions before following her.

"What do you want?" Kurogane growled once they were in the kitchen. Naiya walked around the table, picking up a few jars as she went.

"There is something between you and Fai." She said simply, "The children aren't aware of it or at least, they aren't as aware as it seems."

"What do you mean?" Kurogane hissed, glaring at the seer.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. You are only gentle with Fai and Fai alone." Naiya said, "He waits for you to return home, seemingly worried that you will never come back. He was staring out the window up until he saw you approaching my humble little cottage."

"I don't see why he would think that I would never come back." The ninja grumbled, "I'm not that bastard he left behind in his world."

"Ah, so I was right to assume that you knew about this Ashura person." The seer said with a whimsical smile. "History has a habit of repeating itself you know. He fears that what happened once will happen again. That isn't very unlikely, now is it eye candy?"

"Eye candy?" Kurogane spat, "What the hell are you talking about witch?"

"Seer, not witch." Naiya pointed out, "You are a treat for the eyes though, Kurogane. I can see why our little Fai fell for you."

"You were talking about an antidote." Kurogane said, "Why do you think that it will be too late?"

"An herb that is needed for it can only be picked during the full moon when the moon it's at its zenith or else it will be no good." Naiya said, "Then, for the antidote to have an effect, it must be brew at high noon."

"When's the full moon?"

"Tomorrow night. He'll be lucky to live to drink the antidote."

"He's fine as long as we keep him inside, right?"

"It'll delay the inevitable, yes."

* * *

Kieran looked up at the night sky with an annoyed sigh. He was certain that Naiya was aware of her one chance to save the mage and he knew that he had to prevent that. Fai wouldn't be dying for just his own sick, twisted amusement. Oh no, he was being paid for this. All the better it was in his opinion.

Now if he could only get his hands on the princess. He would be rich and would be able to close his dingy inn. He would move to a southern country and escape the plague. Oh, how he would laugh as Naiya begged for him to take her with him. The woman would only make his fun impossible.

"Ah! Kieran-san!" Sakura cried from the side porchof Naiya's cottage, "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to request that you, my beautiful Princess, and your valiant escort return to my inn." Kieran said, dropping to one knee before the porch. "I fear that the evil seer has already captured your friends in her mind games."

"Sakura-hime, Fai-san says that you should come in." Syaoran said, coming out onto the porch. He looked down at Kieran who looked back at him with twisted smile. The teen couldn't help but shiver at the look in his eyes.

"Is Angel doing well?" The innkeeper asked, standing. Syaoran just simply took Sakura's hand and led her back into the house. Naiya soon replaced them on the porch.

"What do you want with them, Kieran?" Naiya hissed, "Someone has given you something to block my ability."

"Exactly." Kieran said, "I couldn't have you, my dear seer, ruining my plans. And my payload of course."

"So you are receiving a bounty for them?" Naiya said, "How very twisted of you."

"I'll be taking them back to the inn."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"You sick bastard." Naiya and Kieran jumped at the sound of Kurogane's voice. "I should kill you. Fai was finally beginning to value his life again and you had to go poison him. And the princess still has a full life ahead of her even if she isn't all there. You fucking disgust me."

"You sound so heroic!" Naiya cried like a love-struck school girl. Kieran rolled his eyes, drawing a dagger from his belt.

"I'll take you on now if you wish." He sneered.

"Kuro-rin!" Fai cried from inside the cottage. Kurogane turned to go in.

"You're not worth my time." Kurogane growled before disappearing into the cabin.

"Not worth his time!" Kieran yelled, "That-"

"He's right. Two wrongs don't make a right." Naiya said, shutting the door behind Kurogane. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kieran said, "I'm trying to get the job done!"

"You are ruining the plan!" She hissed, "I already gave the blonde the potion to give him more energy. His body will be too tried soon to fight off the poison."

"What do you plan to do with the others?" The innkeeper crossed his arms over his chest. "The one in black doesn't seem to be too trusting."

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't leave the blonde's side." Naiya sighed, "On the night of the full moon I'm taking the boy out. That is your chance to get the girl. I put her in the room downstairs so that you don't have to worry about passing the eye candy."

"And what are you going to do with the boy?"

"His death will be quick and painless." Naiya said with a ringing laugh, "Now don't you go screwing up the plan. I've already got their trust. They think I'm helping them."

* * *

Kurogane grumbled as he carried the sleeping Fai up to the bedroom Naiya had put them in. The mage had just collapsed mid-sentence and would've fallen onto the floor if it hadn't been for Kurogane's quick reflexes. Naiya had told him that Fai had burnt himself out. That didn't surprise him at all. 

Fai's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Kurogane sleepily. Sapphire stared into crimson for what seemed like hours. Kurogane had half the mind to drop the mage unceremoniously onto the bed, but thought better of it.

"Kuro-min…" Fai murmured drowsily, closing his eyes again.

"What?" Kurogane grumbled, begrudgingly submitting himself to the pet names. He set Fai down on the bed, trying to be neither too gentle nor too rough. When he went to pull away, he found that Fai had latched onto his arm.

"Don't leave me…" The blonde whispered before falling back asleep. Kurogane unconsciously caught his hand as it dropped away from his arm. The others weren't expecting him back downstairs anyway.

* * *

And that concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I shall go work on chapter 3: Ashes, Ashes.

* * *


	3. Ashes, Ashes

I've finally update! Woohoo! throws some confetti

Lono: I think you might actually complete a fanfic.

I know, isn't it exciting! Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and being paitient. I had a huge writter's block. I still do for Breaking point actually. You guys don't care about my issues though, so let's begin the chapter.

* * *

Kurogane stared down at the sleeping Fai silently. He wanted to get up, but at the same time he didn't. He had a feeling that Fai would wake if he moved anyway. 

It seemed that the mage's fever had gone during the night though. The only problem was that now Fai looked very ashen. Kurogane had to admit that he preferred the rosy cheeks to this look of death.

"Kuro-nin…where are we?" Fai mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Kurogane was grateful that he had woken first. The blonde might have panicked when he woke, thusly waking the ninja.

"We're at that damn seer's cottage." Kurogane grumbled, "Are you cold?"

"No, you're keeping me warm." Fai said, snuggling closer to the brunet as if to emphasis his comment. "Where are the kids and Mokona?"

"In the other room sleeping probably." Kurogane sighed, "Do you remember anything that has happened over the past few days?"

"Can't say I do." Fai said, "Have I been asleep that long?"

"No, you've been awake." Kurogane said, "The seer said that the poison would affect your memory."

"Poison?" Fai asked, "What do you mean?"

"That bastard innkeeper slipped some poison into your drink when we were at the inn." Kurogane growled, "You were burning up with a fever yesterday."

"I should've just killed myself in the beginning." Fai laughed bitterly, "I wouldn't have caused so many problems that way."

"Only cowards think suicidal thoughts like that." Kurogane said, "You have the courage to continue living, even if you are running away."

"Living is painful though." Fai sighed, "I hope I die soon."

"Don't say that." Kurogane growled, tilting Fai's chin up so that they were looking each other in the eye. "You're going to continue on with us. Even if I have to carry you."

"Kuro-pon, I don't think I can even sit up on my own right now." The mage said, "I would be a burden."

"A burden I would gladly accept." The ninja replied roughly.

"Alright, what did you do with my Kuro-rin?" Fai asked playfully, "He doesn't act this sentimental."

"You're a bad influence mage." Kurogane muttered, sitting up. He noted the disappointed look on Fai's face. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

"Syaoran, would you mind going out with me at midnight tonight?" Naiya asked as she cooked breakfast. Sakura and Syaoran were setting the table for her.

"Why are you going out a midnight?" Syaoran asked, looking at the seer curiously.

"Because that is when the full moon will be at its zenith." Naiya said with a weak smile. "And the herb I need can only be picked then if it is to be useful."

"What is the herb for?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"For the antidote." Naiya said, "Where is that white thing you had with you?"

"Mokona wanted to go see Fai-san." Sakura said happily, "Will Fai-san be okay?"

"He should be." Naiya said, "That is, if the antidote is finished in time."

Inwardly she smirked when the two teens let out a depressed sigh in unison. If things continued on the way they were going, everything would work out perfectly. As long as Kieran kept his part of the deal and the young witch kept to her own business. The seer jumped when she heard the door slam shut. She looked around, but found that Sakura and Syaoran were still there.

"Who just went through that door?" She demanded.

"Kurogane-san." Syaoran said, "He said that he was going out for awhile."

"Did he say when he would be coming back?" Naiya asked, mentally cursing herself for not paying closer attention to what was going on in her own home. Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads before returning to their tasks.

* * *

Kurogane walked briskly down the streets of the village, brooding all the way. Children ran by him, giggling about the strange man in black. After, they would join the group around a young woman, crying "Big Sister! Big Sister!" The ninja stopped by a shop and watched with mild interest.

"Play with us Big Sister!" A little girl said, tugging on the young woman's dark blue tunic. She laughed lightly.

"Maybe later, okay?" She said, crouching down. "Papa needs me to do some work around the shop."

"He always makes you do work around the shop." The little girl said, scrunching her nose.

"Well, who else is going to do it?" She said, standing and heading towards the shop Kurogane was standing near. She looked up at him curiously. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm just looking for an antidote." The ninja muttered, not looking at her.

"An antidote, hm?" She said, "You've come to the right place. Come on in."

"Artemis, you were supposed to be back an hour ago!" An older man said as the two walked into the shop.

"Sorry, Papa. I kept getting stopped on the way home." Artemis said, "Oh! This man is looking for an antidote by the way."

"You've come to the right place. Artemis is very adept at making potions." The man said, "I'm Kenny. You are?"

"Kurogane. What do you mean? She makes them?" The ninja asked, not trusting Artemis' ability.

"Of course I _brew _them." Artemis said, "Its family tradition. All of the women in our family are very skilled in potion making."

"That would be because only the women are able to use magic." Kenny said.

"Are you looking for an antidote for that blond guy?" Artemis asked, suddenly closer to Kurogane than he was comfortable with. He noted that she smelled like almonds and was taller than she looked.

"Yes." He growled, "Do you have it?"

"It'll cost you." Artemis said, "I'm sure we can negotiate something though."

"I'll put on the tea." Kenny said, disappearing into the back of the shop.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Fai finally wandered downstairs in search for Kurogane. He leaned against the wall and furniture to support himself. Sakura jumped out of her seat when she saw.

"Fai-san, I don't think you should be out of bed!" She cried, trying to direct him back towards the stairs. He shook his head.

"Where's Kuro-nin?" He asked, looking around. Sakura gave up on getting him back upstairs and began trying to get him to at least take a seat.

"He went out around breakfast." The princess said, "Syaoran went out after breakfast."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Fai asked, sitting down in a rocking chair.

"He didn't say." Sakura said, "He'll probably be back soon. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The mage said, staring out the window blankly. Sakura decided to leave him be and work on some sewing to busy herself.

* * *

"Where is he?" Naiya demanded, slamming shut the door. Kieran dropped the glass he had been cleaning and looked over at Naiya.

"Pardon?" He asked, looking around for a broom and dustpan.

"Where is the tall one?" She growled.

"Oh, the 'eye candy'?" Kieran asked, continuing when Naiya glared at him. "I saw him go into the Magia's shop with Artemis."

"What?" Naiya screeched.

"Oh, like he'll trust in her abilities." Kieran said, dumping the shards of glass into the wastebasket. "She's only sixteen."

"She already has the antidote!" Naiya said, "She could ruin our whole plan!"

"Like he could afford the price of the antidote." Kieran chuckled, "Artemis will ask for the most impossible thing she can possibly think of. She knows that you are watching her and will kill her grandfather if she undermines you."

"She's up to something." Naiya said, "I just know it."

"You're being paranoid, my dear Naiya." The innkeeper said, "No one knows that its us spreading the disease. They blame it on some plague."

"It would do us both good if you would be more careful." Naiya hissed, "Tonight another shall die."

"I have two guesses." Kieran said.

"Oh? And what are they?"

"One is that boy, Syaoran. The other is Old Man Magia."

"He's hardly an old man, Kieran." Naiya said, "You're such an idiot. He knows that we are the cause of his wife and daughter's deaths. Artemis still believes that it was natural causes."

"She's smarter than you give her credit for." Kieran said as Naiya opened the door.

"She's nothing more than a naïve little witch who was trained to make a few potions." The seer said before leaving. Kieran shook his head.

"You are going to be our downfall. You overestimate yourself."

* * *

By the time Kurogane returned to the house, Sakura and Fai were fast asleep. Both had fallen asleep in chairs. The ninja shook the princess awake so that he wouldn't have to make two trips.

"Welcome home, Kurogane-san." She yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "You were gone for a long time."

"I ended up trying to make a deal with some witch." The ninja grumbled. He and Artemis hadn't come to an agreement. "Where's the brat and seer?"

"They went out to go get the herb needed to make the antidote." Sakura said, "They didn't say when they would be back, though."

"They'll be home eventually. Go to bed." Kurogane said, walking over to Fai. He picked him up with ease and followed Sakura up the stairs.

* * *

Syaoran wasn't sure what he was looking for. Naiya pointed out the plant to him eventually and he began looking for similar looking plants. He was so determined to find the herb that he didn't noticed that a young woman in the trees, watching them. Naiya had noticed her and pretended to be looking for the herb.

"Looks like it's just us out here tonight." She said finally, "Usually a young witch by the name of Artemis Magia is out here collecting herbs also."

"Maybe she collected enough last time." Syaoran said, placing a few more sprigs of the herb into his basket.

"She also hunts out here often." Naiya said, "Maybe she decided to have fish tonight."

Silence fell over them once more. Naiya waited until she was sure that Artemis had gotten bored and went home before pulling out a dagger. Syaoran's back was too her, thankfully. He wouldn't see the attack coming. She had just brought her hand up to stab him in the back when an arrow hit her hand, causing her to drop the dagger. She glared in the direction the arrow had come from.

"Ah! Sorry, I thought I saw a deer. Are you okay?" Artemis said, walking towards them. Syaoran looked at her curiously. Her dark complexion and hair blended well with the shadows of the night. If it weren't for the silver jewelry she wore and the silver bow she carried, he wouldn't have been able to see her.

"No, I'm not okay you little wench!" Naiya hissed, "Look what you did to my hand!"

"Oh my!" The young woman said, "I'm terribly sorry. Would you like a bandage?"

"From scum like you? No." The seer said bitterly. Syaoran could've sworn he saw sparks flash between the two. Artemis knelt down and picked up the dagger. Syaoran noticed the looked of recognition pass over he features.

"This was my grandmother's." She said, turning it over in her hands. "I'll be taking it back. Good night."

"Give that back you little witch!" Naiya screamed after her. After a few minutes, she turned on her heel and started towards her house. Syaoran followed silently, curious about the relationship between Naiya and Artemis.

* * *

The next morning herald no good news. Everyone in the village woke when a scream echoed throughout each and every house. The scream was shortly followed by a chain of people yelling murder.

* * *

I know the last section was short, but I really wanted to end it with murder. Who is the poor soul? Well, you're going to have to wait until I post again. There's only one more chapter left and I hope to get the up faster than I put up this one.

Lono: Sure you will.

Yes, I will. I'll even try to get it up before I go up to the Boston next week.

Lono: But Boston isn't...never mind. You won't listen to me.

Sorry, did you say something? Anyway, look for the fourth and final chapter: We All Fall Down. Coming to a computer screen near you!


	4. We All Fall Down

Here we go. A new and (hopefully) improved chapter four.

Thank you for your reviews thus far.

* * *

Murder. That was all the townsfolk were talking about that morning. Not one person said who the victim was. They probably didn't know. One thing was for sure though; both Naiya and Artemis were missing. The tiny little potions shop hadn't opened with a cheery good morning from the young woman, but rather remained dark.

Kurogane had left the house early, before anyone else was awake. Something had to be done soon, but he didn't want to stay away from the others for too long. Naiya hadn't returned yet and he had a sneaking suspicion that she was somehow involved in this mess.

"Sir, I don't Artemis is home." Someone said, glancing at the shop. Kurogane had stopped in front of it, hoping to find Artemis and try to make a deal with her again.

"Why wouldn't she be here? And what about that old man?" He growled, turning to find that it was one of the children that crowded around Artemis. He sighed and looked up at the shop. Syaoran had said that they had run into a young woman with a dark complexion the night before. The description fit Artemis, so she could still possibly be out hunting or collecting herbs or perhaps searching for Naiya.

"Because she's out looking for the murderer." The child said happily, coughing lightly. "No one wants a murderer in town. She'll probably kill 'em or chase 'em out of town!"

"Elias, leave that man alone." A woman said, grabbing the child's hand. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"Whatever." Kurogane grunted, "Where are the owners of this shop?"

"The Magias?" The woman said, shooing Elias away. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Kenny Magia was murdered last night. Poor Artemis found him." The woman said, "Poor girl's all alone now. It doesn't look like her brother will return either."

"Do you know where she could be?" Kurogane demanded.

"She could be anywhere at this point. She isn't one to sit idle and let others handle her problems." The woman said, "I hope you get what you are looking for."

Artemis approached the small shop wearily, wanting nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep. She seemed surprised to find Kurogane standing outside the door. She grinned, thinking of a small game she could play with the ninja.

"Oh? What's this? A suitor for me?" She said, waltzing around him. "I'm afraid I'm too young for you."

"Believe what you want." Kurogane grumbled, "We both know why I'm here."

"Hm, I do recall a potion you wanted in order to save a certain blond." Artemis said, playing thoughtful. "Are you willing to pay up now?"

"Yes, what do you want for the damn thing?" He growled, "And it better be worth it."

"Oh, it will." Artemis said, "Come, we'll discuss this inside. There are too many gossips out here."  
The two entered the shop, which Artemis promptly locked behind them. She led the ninja through the shelves of potions to a door. He silently followed her down into the cellar and tried to follow her into a little room. He grunted when he ran into what seemed to be a wall.

"Ah, sorry about that." Artemis said, peeking out of the room. "I forgot about the barrier. Here, take my hand. You should be able to enter like that." She held out her hand to him, which he took rather begrudgingly. Once in the room he looked about, taking in all of the various potions and herbs that line the walls.

"What the hell is this?" Kurogane asked, sitting on a stool. Artemis smiled and sat opposite with him.

"This is where we keep the most valuable and precious potions. That's why you couldn't enter the room." She said, "My great-grandmother put a spell on this room so that only those with magic and our blood can enter. Not even Papa could enter this room without Nanny, Mum, or I."

"So...that potion is in here?" He asked, trying to see if he could pick it out from all the rest.

"Not here, no. We have a more secure place for that" The young witch said, "I'm not going to go fetch it from there until we agree on a price though."

"And what kind of price are you thinking of?"

Sakura sat on the window sill, waiting for Kurogane to return. With the help of Syaoran she had been able to bring Fai downstairs so that he too could await the ninja's return. The mage had fallen asleep in the armchair, looking a bit feverish, with Mokona in his arms.

They both were hoping that the antidote would be completed in time, but without Naiya there wasn't much hope left. As far as they knew, she was the only one that knew how to brew it. Then again, Kurogane seemed to know something that they didn't know.

"I wonder when Kurogane-san will be back." Sakura said quietly as to not wake the sleeping blond.

"I don't know, Sakura-hime. He said something about making a deal with a witch before he left. It can't be Yuuko-san though. Mokona is here with us." Syaoran said, glancing out the window to see if he could spot the tall man. Instead of finding Kurogane approaching the house, he found that a young man was heading for it. It wasn't long before a knock was heard.

"Hello?" Sakura said as she opened the door. She looked up at the man who smiled warmly at her. Mokona jumped from its spot in Fai's arms, making its signature "Meyko".

"Hello there." He said, "I'm Apollo Magia. I was led to this house by this."

"The feather!" Syaoran cried out, jumping to his feet and startling Fai. The mage sat up with some difficulty and looked around. He look around for Mokona to find that it was now sitting in Sakura's arms. He turned and stared at Apollo for a moment and once he decided that Kurogane didn't go cut his hair and bleach it, laid back down to go back to sleep.

"So this belongs to you." Apollo said, holding out the feather to Syaoran.

"No, it belongs to Sakura." Mokona said, "Syaoran is looking for all of her feathers so that she can get back all of her memories."

"That's kind of him." Apollo said, giving the feather to Sakura. He was quiet surprised when she seemingly fainted and the feather disappeared, moving quickly to catch her. "Does that always happen?"

Syaoran nodded, taking Sakura from the taller man.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you get revenge in payment for the antidote?" Kurogane asked, glaring at the young woman before him.

"Exactly." Artemis said, "Of course, you could refuse. The blond will die though. The choice is yours."

Kurogane stared at his now cold tea, thinking over this. It was Fai's life over his strength. Although, he didn't have to kill Naiya. Artemis could do that very well herself. She just needed someone to help her catch the seer.

"I'll do it." The ninja said.

"Excellent!" Artemis said, getting up. "Follow me."

Kurogane stood to follow the girl, carefully avoiding the shelves upon shelves of potions that filled the cellar. He watched as she crouched down to pull open a trap door. She soon disappeared through the hole.

"Careful! The stairs are a bit slippery." She called back up to him. Kurogane heard a yelp as he stepped onto the first step and figured that she hadn't heeded her own advice and had slipped.

"Is this your storeroom for those special potions?" Kurogane asked once he reached the foot of the small staircase. Just as many, if not more, potions were lined up on shelves. Labels on each shelf gave the ninja a good idea of what they were used for. There was a small clear that held a table, a fireplace, and what seemed to be a cauldron.

"And its our workshop. Well, my workshop anyway." Artemis said, stepping into a room off to the side. Kurogane went to follow her, only to find a barrier in his way.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry." Artemis said, "You have to stay out there. This is where the most precious potions are kept. Now where did I put it. I made it not that long ago."

"Why don't you just put in a door with a lock? This is annoying." Kurogane said, "Hire a guard or two."

"But locks can be picked, yes?"

"That is true. That's why you would have the guards."

"And guards can be defeated, can they not?"

"Magical barriers can be cracked also."

"Not ones that are made from the elements. A barrier most pure holds strong until the end of time." Artemis said sagely, "Aha! There it is."

She reemerged from the room with a flask. She handed it to Kurogane before heading for the stairs again.

"Papa! Artemis! I'm home." A voice called from upstairs. Artemis dashed upstairs quickly, slipping around the fifth step up. Kurogane caught her as she fell out of reflex.

"I should probably put a spell on these stairs. I always slip on them." Artemis said, she stood up again. "Thank you."

"Artemis? Are you down there?"

"I'm coming." She said, "I have a customer."

"Where's Papa?"

"I have things to do. We'll discuss it later." Artemis said, walking past him. She grabbed her quiver and her bow. Kurogane couldn't help but notice how she tensed ever so slightly because of the question. "Watch the store.

"Welcome home Apollo. How was your trip?" The man said, attempting to mimic Artemis' voice. "It was wonderful, Artemis. Thank you for asking. And who are you?"

"A customer." Kurogane grumbled, looking at the young man suspiciously as he followed Artemis out of the store. The young man followed him out of the store, locking it behind him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, quickly catching up to Artemis.

"Hunting." She said simply, "Don't you have things you can do back at the shop?"

"I want to know where Papa is. And who is that guy?"

"Don't worry about it, Apollo." Artemis said, stopping and looking up at him. "He's helping me with something as his price for a potion I gave him. As for Papa...can't you wait until later?"

"Who is he?" Kurogane asked, glaring at Apollo.

"This is my brother." Artemis said, "He's been away searching for our father. Obviously he had no luck."

"I did too have luck. Don't jump to conclusions."

"I don't have time for this." Artemis said, "We'll talk later."

Naiya made her way back to her house quickly. Artemis was probably elsewhere now, probably following the fake leads she had set. She had to finish the job quickly and get out of town before Artemis caught her and got her revenge.

"The little brat is nothing but trouble." She grumbled, making her way across a field. She stopped when she suddenly noticed Kurogane standing resolutely in front of her, sword drawn. She turned on her heel to go another way only to find Artemis behind her with an arrow notched.

"You will pay for what you have done." Artemis growled, loosing the arrow. Naiya hastily put up a shield. The arrow fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Two verus one is a bit unfair, don't you think?" Naiya asked, "I think I should have a partner also. Kieran!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The innkeeper said, joining his so called partner in crime. He drew his sword as he stopped in front of Kurogane.

"Witch against witch. Swordsman against swordsman." Naiya said, "It is an even match. Although, really, a witchling like you stands no-" The seer was cut off as an arrow whizzed by her head, taking a few unfortunate strands of hair with it.

"Enough talking." Artemis said, notching another arrow. "I won't miss this time."

"So you're working with Artemis, eh?" Kieran asked, taking a fighting stance before Kurogane. "You know that you will never be able to replace Apollo."

"I'm just paying for a service." Kurogane growled, "I have no intention of joining up with her. What about you and the seer?"

"Hey, there's good money to be had in killing people." Kieran said with a shrug. "Think about it. Many people who live in this village have family outside. If you kill off the family here, you get a large sum of the fortune. And if you can convince the other members of the family, you can get it all. It just takes a little persuasion if you catch my drift."

"Doesn't it hurt business also?"

"True." Kieran said easily, "But who cares? I hate being an innkeeper anyway. Its so boring. I only do it as a cover act."

The two men ducked as a spell flew over head. Neither Artemis nor Naiya paid attention to it, probably forgetting about the two. Kieran smirked, swinging his sword idly.

"Well, let's not let the women have all the fun." He said, "Let the best man live."

Sakura sat on the couch with Fai's head resting in her lap. Mokona made itself comfortable on her shoulder, watching worriedly as the mage sleep restlessly. The princess ran her fingers through the pale locks that adorn the man's head idly, watching his labored breathing.

Syaoran stood by the door, torn between helping Kurogane and staying with Sakura and Fai. Kurogane could very well take care of himself in battle and leaving would leave Sakura and Fai defenseless. On the other hand, Kurogane might have the antidote.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked when she heard the door click shut. She smiled weakly when she realized he had left. "Hang in there Fai-san."

Kieran was proving to be a better swordsman than he appeared. He took the defensive though and wasn't using as much energy as Kurogane was. Off to the side the two witches fought. Their fight was a different story. Naiya was wearing down quickly as she was depending on magic while Artemis would start using magic only when her quiver was empty, which the ninja doubted was possible.

"Kurogane-san!" Syaoran called, running out into the field.

"Artemis!" Apollo came running from the other side. The two stood there, perplexed as the battle wore on. Syaoran was the first to notice the flask that was slowing worming its way out of Kurogane's pocket. He jumped into the fray to take Kurogane's battle just as the ninja as jumping away from Kieran's counter-attack.

"What are you doing, kid?" He hissed, watching as Syaoran blocked an attacked.

"That's the antidote in your pocket, right?" He asked, "You should go give it to Fai-san."

Kurogane nodded before running towards the house. Time was quickly running out. Unfortunately, Naiya decided that no lives were going to be saved that day.

"Oh no you don't." She hissed, running after him.

"Don't run from me!" Artemis cried, following after her. Loosing arrows was difficult while running, but there were always other means of getting the job done.

Fai pushes himself up into a sitting position with some difficulty, sensing that something was going to happened soon that wouldn't be favorable to someone. He looked out the window to see Kurogane running towards the house, Naiya and Artemis on his heels.

"Fai-san, you shouldn't be sitting up." Sakura said, trying in vain to get the magician to lay back down. She turned to see what Fai was looking at to find two things happened behind Kurogane. One was Naiya raising one of her hands as she seemingly started chanting an incantation. The second was that Artemis had abandoned her bow and was pulling a dagger from the sleeve of her robes.

It happened to fast for anyone to react. It seemed like everything had slowed down as Naiya launched her final spell at Kurogane. Artemis raised her dagger preparing to finally receive her revenge. Fai got up from the couch and left the house with amazing speed in his condition. Sakura tried to grab onto his arm to stop him, but had missed by mere inches. Mokona cried out for the mage, trying to get him to stay in the house were he would be safe.

Kurogane didn't fall when the spell hit him, but the flask he had been holding did. The fragile glass shattered as it hit the first stepping stone that lead to the cottage. Kurogane could only watch helplessly as the lilac liquid it contained seeped into the grass around it. The sight of the shards of glass as replaced suddenly with Fai. It was reflex to catch him, even though the ninja knew that he had failed. Fai had stepped outside. Even if they were to bring him back in, it was too late. The damage had been done. The poison in the air had stolen the life that still remained in him as soon as he left the cottage.

It took a minute for Kurogane to realize that the mage wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing and when he checked, there was no heartbeat. Nothing else mattered at that moment. He didn't hear the pained scream that Naiya let out as Artemis' dagger made itself at home in her back. He didn't hear as Syaoran and Apollo yelled at the escaping innkeeper, both running after him. He never noticed when Artemis dropped to her knees behind him, crying out in her pain caused by the lose of her grandfather. He didn't even hear the sobs coming from Sakura and Mokona as they came the door, knowing what had happened already. There was nothing but him and the lifeless form of Fai.

"Fai..." He barely heard himself say as he buried his face in the silky locks. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't save you."

"I-its hurts, doesn't it?" Artemis asked through her tears. Kurogane never knew if he replied to her or not, but she continued anyway. "Trying your hardest. Giving everything you've got, but in the end still failing. I wonder if we had succeeded in protecting those we love, does that mean that someone else fails? That someone else loses what's most important to them?"

"The bastard got away." Apollo said, approaching them. Syaoran was close behind, going to comfort his princess. His pain at the lose of Fai shone in his eyes, although the tears never did fall. "It looked like he was heading north to the mountain village. We could still head him off."

Kurogane couldn't remember anything after that. Only that he could no longer fight the tears and that someone, probably Apollo, tried to remove Fai from his arms.

* * *

Fight scenes aren't really my thing. I try to avoid writing them, but it really was needed for this. I apologize if it was uber craptastic and I'll work on making my fight scenes better in the future. Hopefully things flow a little better and don't seem too rushed. Going back to the fight scene again. I know its probably horrible, so I ask this of you, my readers. Instead of just complaining about it (or other aspects of the fic), please tell what exactly could be fix or improved upon. I'll try to do better in the future. If you don't want to do that here, then leave me your email address or email me or IM me and we'll discuss it privately. Thank you.

I need to rewrite the epilogue, but that won't take long. So please expect it around Sunday or Monday. Depending on my motivation. I may eventually revise this whole thing.


	5. Epilogue

And this is the end. I know. Its sad. This is the first fanfic I've ever finished. I deserve a good methinks.

Anyway, as you may have noticed, I changed my penname from kiki-the-random-maiden to kitsune mage.

* * *

Snow drifted down from the sky lazily, mocking them in a way. The ground was cold and slick with ice and the gathering snow. The houses that lined the street looked quaint and peaceful with their snow covered roofs and smoke billowing from their chimneys. Children ran about in their yards building snowmen and snow forts and starting snow ball fights. Parents worked to clean their drive-ways of the white fluff, giving their children a warning to stay away from the street every once in awhile. 

It didn't help with the pain in Kurogane's opinion. Fai, although probably depressed by the sight of the snow, would've still liked it. The mage would've dashed out into it with Sakura and Mokona, somehow coaxing Syaoran to join them. Kurogane would be the one stuff shoveling a path from the house to the street, watching his small 'family'. Fai would've been the first one in the house to check the fire or start it and make some hot chocolate and tea to warm them.

"Kurogane-san." Syaoran said, bring Kurogane out of his daze. The ninja hadn't even noticed that he had been staring at one family. There were two small children playing in the snow, dancing to a song that they chanted before dropping down to the snow and making a snow angel. There was a girl who didn't look much older than Syaoran and Sakura shoveling the driveway, presumably so that she could go out and so something. In the window, which had caught Kurogane's eye, was a blond man, watching the three outside with a look of longing.

Before he knew it, he was walking towards the house. The girl stared at him curiously, never stopping the continuous rhythm of scooping and dumping. The man in the window seemed intrigued by him, squinting has if trying to figure out who he was.

"Kurogane-san!" Both Sakura and Syaoran were called behind him, following him across the street.

"Kurogane sees something he likes!" Mokona chirped happily from Sakura's arms. The girl's eyes flickered to Mokona briefly.

"Can I help you?" She asked once Kurogane was close enough to the property. The blond came out of the house and stood on the stoop. Blue eyes meet red for a moment.

"Kurogane?" The blond asked cautiously, as if not certain of who the ninja was.

"Fai?" The ninja replied, stepping closer. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances, wondering if Fai's death had broken Kurogane more than they thought.

"Fai!" Mokona cried, jumping from Sakura's arms to the blond. The girl shoveling look confused, wondering who these people were and how they knew Fai.

"Ah, Mokona." Fai said, giving the creature a small hug.

"How?" Syaoran asked, "We buried your body."

"You were dead." Kurogane said, going to Fai. "How do I know you are for real?"

"How do I know this is for real?" Fai asked, looking up at Kurogane. "You weren't the one that was supposed to die, Kuro-min."

"Maybe Yuuko-san knows?" Sakura ventured to ask.

"I'm confused." the girl said.

"Why don't we go inside?" Fai said, opening the door.

"It wasn't his time." Yuuko said, "I couldn't let him die just yet."

"But how did he get here before us?" Syaoran asked, trying to ignore the two small children and their older sister in the background.

"He arrived in this world at the same time as you. He just landed in a different time." Yuuko said, "Artemis and Apollo were very willing to help bring him back."

"We should thank them." Fai said, grabbing the youngest of the three children as the eldest grabbed the boy.

"The little witch was just going through with her end of the deal." Kurogane grumbled as the little girl in Fai's lap decided to start climbing on him. "The vial did break and I did help her get her revenge."

"What was the price?"Syaoran asked, glancing back at Sakura and the girl that had been shoveling. The boy was sitting in between them, looking very disgruntled. He looked like he was about to throw something at his sister.

"That is confidential." Yuuko said, "Just be warned that Fai's health won't be the same as before he was poisoned." And with that the connection closed. Fai leaned against Kurogane, closing his eyes. Sakura got up to help the eldest with dinner while Syaoran watched as the boy and the little girl got up to play the game they had be playing outside.

Ring around the rosy

Pocket full of posy

Ashes, ashes

We all fall down

The two fell to the floor, giggling. Kurogane frowned slightly at the words, finding them eerily close to the situation that they all had miraculously survived. He wondered briefly if it had been someone else, would things have turned out differently? There was no telling what would've happened had it been himself or one of the kids. Maybe they would've been more successful or maybe they would've actually lost someone in the end. Maybe Artemis had done them a favor by helping to bring Fai back to life. He would have to thank her someday if he got the chance. For now though, he would enjoy the time that he had with his loved ones.

* * *

YAY!! Break out the bubbly! I thank all of you who reviewed (you know who you are) and those of you who didn't review, but read it (You also know who you are.) I'll be back again, do not fear. I may meddle in some other genres though. 


End file.
